A terminal or a user terminal may be classified into a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether or not it is movable. The mobile terminal may be classified into a hand held terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not a user can directly carry it. For example, the user terminal described above is embodied by a multimedia player type provided with complex functions such as taking a picture or a movie, playing music or movie files, gaming, and receiving broadcasting, according to diversification of functions. A terminal which can embody a file viewer function of displaying a web page or viewing the content of text files with access to wireless internet is disclosed.
However, when the contents are displayed by ones through such a terminal, it is difficult for the user to compare a plurality of contents due to a restricted size of the terminal. Differently from this, when the plurality of contents are compared through a plurality of windows, there is discomfort that a plurality of separate windows have to be activated. In addition, each of the plurality of contents follows the same control manner, and thus it is difficult to perform content comparison of comparing any one with the other.